Hamilton – Ducktales style
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: As the title says, the Hamilton story but with our favourite ducks as the main characters of it
1. 1 The story beggins

**Bien, hace un tiempo recibí una solicitud especial, una solicitud de alguien llamada Ashley Derson. Ha sido más un desafío que una solicitud, así que finalmente decidí hacer una historia de varios capítulos a partir de ella (mi primera historia de varios capítulos en inglés), así que, para ser sincero, no sé cómo será.  
Honestamente, cuando recibí esta solicitud, aún no he visto a Hamilton, he oído hablar de él, pero aún no lo vi, hasta que comencé a trabajar en esta historia. ****Esta historia, como dice el título, es el musical de Hamilton pero en el mundo de Ducktales. Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Comienza la historia**

Fenton Crashell-Cabrera, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, was A bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman from the Caribbean islands. His father abandoned him and his mother while he was still a child. The day he left, he went to his mom and asked:

"Why did dad leave us, mom?"

"I'm sorry Fenton, you're too young to understand" she answered with tears in her eyes.

Fenton looked at her sadly and then, narrowing his eyes, he said:

"Mom… I promise you mother; I'll never abandon my sons; I'll protect them at all cost"

Fenton's mom smiled proudly and responded:

"I'm certain you will, my dear Fenton"

Sometime later, there was a hurricane that wrecked his island and Fenton's mom died after a long and painful sickness.

"No, mom! Please don't leave me" he cried hugging his mother's death body

Fenton was only eleven years old when he saw his mother die.

Fenton went to live with a cousin, but his cousin committed suicide, leaving Fenton alone again. But this young duck didn't fall into a depressed state, he was strong, he was clever and he was determined. He wouldn't let those tragedies define his life. He studied and studied, reading every book he could get in his hands on, desiring to make a legacy bigger than himself.

A few years later, as proof of his dedication, he wrote about his traumatic experience to show his exceptional talent for writing. He earned the admiration of everyone on his island. So the people there, with Quackmore and Hortense Duck leading the front, decided to send Fenton to New York in 1776 to study there.

"Go Fenton, go, you have a brilliant future, make us be proud of you" said Quackmore the day that Fenton left the island. The young and excited duck smiled at him; he was really grateful with all the people on the island for giving him this unique chance.

Brimming with joy, the one who was about to leave answered:

"Oh, you'll be proud of me Mr. Duck, sir, I can assure you"

And with those words, Fenton left his island and went to New York college. He had a little different plan in mind, or to be exacts, a bigger scheme than just study in the city college. Fenton arrived to Princeton and there he heard about someone called Gyro who graduate in two years. He wanted to do the same, and then join the revolution. He talked about it with a duck called Fethry, but Fethry looked at him like if he was a fool.

This made Fenton angry and he just, punched Fethry. The other duck was shocked by this and asked:

"Why did you do that?!"

Fenton glared at the other duck, still angry and then he asked:

"Why did you look at me as if I was stupid? I'm not stupid!"

Fethty's eyes widened instantly and with alarmed voice, he said:

"I didn't say you were stupid"

"But you thought it!" replied Fenton.

Fethry shocked his head and he quickly said:

"No, sir, what I really thought was that not everyone can do what you're planning to do, just the privileged ones, like Gyro Gearloose"

Fenton narrowed his eyes and then he said to the other duck:

"If you think I can't, then I'll talk with Gyro Gearloose and I'll make him tell me his secret"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Fethry with obviously confused voice, it was clear that he was surprised to have met such a stubborn duck like Fenton, but the immigrant duck wasn't willing to back down, he'd meet Gyro Gearloose, he'd make him tell his secret.

With confident voice, Fenton answered to Fethry's question:

"Of course, I'm sure, I'm determinate to do it"

Fethry looked genuinely worried. Fenton found it weird, but before he could ask anything the other duck talked first saying:

"He's not a very friendly guy, he just accepts a few as his friends, I'm not sure he'll want to share his 'secret' with you"

Fenton stepped forward to Fethry and with determined voice, answered:

"I'll be his friend, you'll see, and he'll tell me his secret"

The bursar just… sighed and with defeated voice, said:

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Then he wrote something on a paper and giving it to Fenton, he added:

"You'll find Gyro here"

Fenton smiled gratefully and then he said:

"Thanks!"

Then looking ashamed, added:

"Oh and… sorry for hitting you, I was forced to grow up defending myself and my honor"

Fethry raised his hand and shaking his head slowly, guaranteed:

"Oh, don't worry, I guess my face expression didn't help you think of me as a nice guy, but if it helps, I'd almost forgotten it"

Fenton smiled happily and then he asked:

"Friends?"

"Friends" answered Fethry. Then the bursar smiled and with a kind of joyful voice, he said:

"Good luck with Gyro, you'll need it"

Fenton smiled and he shook his head while he answered:

"I don't believe in luck I believe in determination"

* * *

Fenton went to the address place that Fethry gave to him and just as the other duck said, even for a recent arrived to New York duck, it wasn't difficult to find Gyro and as soon as he started to search for him. Once he saw the chicken, he approached to him end then he asked:

"Pardon me. Are you Gyro Gearloose, sir?"

Gyro looked at the Fenton with condescension and answered:

"That depends, who's asking?"

Fenton was excited, very excited and without being able to contain his emotion he answered Gyro's question saying:

"Oh, sure, sir I'm Fenton Crashell-Cabrera, I'm at your service, sir I have been looking for you"

"I'm getting nervous" said Gearloose, taking a step back. Gyro was very cautious with every new person he meets, he wouldn't risk to lose everything.

Completely oblivious to this fact, Fenton continued with the same excited voice:

"Sir, I heard your name at Princeton I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him; it's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?"

"You punched the bursar?" asked Gyro with surprised voice.

Fenton pointed at him and answered:

"Yes! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid; I'm not stupid"

Fenton calmed his tone and then with curious voice he asked:

"So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?"

"It was my parent's dying wish before they passed" was Gyro's answer.

_His parent's dying wish… Gyro was…_ Oh that made totally sense, turning to him, the duck said:

"You're an orphan, of course! I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a war Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for…"

Gyro turned and looked at him with a amused look and then the chicken asked:

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be nice" was Fenton's answer.

Gyro nodded and then he said:

"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less"

"What?" asked Fenton with surprised voice, Gyro ignored him and continued saying:

"Smile more"

"Ha" was Fenton's response.

Then Gyro said softly:

"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for"

"You can't be serious" answered Fenton with incredulous voice.

Completely ignoring his commentary, Gyro asked to the duck:

"You wanna get ahead?"

"Yes" answered Fenton with joyful voice.

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead" was Gyro's final advice.

Then the two young man walked to a bar, a place where Fenton was about to earn some new friends and allies.

* * *

**Este es solo el primer capítulo. Ashl ****ey Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si las actualizaciones son lentas entre sí, mi tiempo de escritura ha disminuido increíblemente, pero haré todo lo posible para actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Afortunadamente, terminé una de mis historias, así que tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir.**

**If you're re-reading this, you maybe noticed some changes, this is because Empro-8 made some corrections in the chapter, I really want to thank her for doing this.**

**PD: No me olvidé de las otras solicitudes que tengo, las haré cuando pueda**


	2. 2 Immediately or long play game?

**Chapter 2 – Immediately or long play game?**

Gyro and Fenton arrive at the bar with no problems at first. But once inside, they immediately noticed three interesting people. Fenton couldn't stand to listen to what those men were telling each other.

The first person man talking was someone called Launchpad McQuack, an abolitionist who dreams of ending slavery and creating the first black battalion. A very noble goal, in Fenton's opinion. Next to Launchpad was Gladstone Gander, a Frenchman who wished to take down the monarchy in his own country, as well as help the American colonies shake off England. And the last but not least was someone known as Donald Duck. Donald worked as a tailor but was sick of his position and wished to advance socially using the revolution.

_Very noble dreams_, thought Fenton, still standing next to Gyro. Suddenly, Launchpad saw Gyro and pointing at him, he said:

"Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!"

And then Donald exclaimed:

"Gyro Gearloose!"

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!" said Launchpad with a giant smile in his beak. Gyro looked at the three of them with narrowed eyes and said:

"Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand. You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land"

"Boooo!" screamed Gladstone and Donald at the same time.

Launchpad shook his head and sounding a little annoyed, said:

"Gearloose, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?"

Fenton decided that it was a good moment to join the dialogue. Something that he did by saying:

"If you stand for nothing, Gearloose, what'll you fall for?"

Donald, Gladstone and Launchpad turned around and noticed Fenton for the first time. and With confused voices, the three of them asked:

"Who are you?"

Fenton introduced himself to the three new people he met, and explained to them his dream, his history, how he's nothing, but he has a brain and an unconsumable fire inside him that keeps him fighting. He told to these new people that he was determined to make America a colony that runs independently from Britain. Fenton showed his repulse against King Flintheart Glomgold and how he wished that there was a revolution to get free of his chains.

Launchpad, Gladstone and Donald were greatly surprised with Fenton while the young duck continued explaining his dreams and aspirations:

"Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy, And I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot."

Gladstone, Donald and Launchpad soon felt infected with Fenton's enthusiasm, the four started to talk loud and shout, totally careless about what it would mean for them do that, all of them speaking about their dreams and how the revolution was the only way to fulfill them. They were sure that they'd be successful, and this only made them scream more than before. Their voices became so noisy that Gyro approached to them and with a little of alarm in his voice, he said to them:

"Geniuses, lower your voices. You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught: If you talk, you're gonna get shot!"

Fenton couldn't believe that, how could Gyro be so careful? Didn't he want to be free from the oppressive hands of king Glomgold? Why couldn't he see that they'd to act now? Looking at the chicken, the recently arrived duck approached to him and, pointing his new friends, he said:

"Gearloose, check what we got. Mister Gladstone, hard rock like Lancelot, I think your pants look hot, Launchpad, I like you a lot. Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot... What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot, poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not, a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!"

Once again, all the presents looked at Fenton with surprised faces. The Young duck realized about that and, feeling a little guilty, he admitted:

"Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth. I never had a group of friends before, I promise that I'll make y'all proud"

Launchpad laughed noisy and he exclaimed:

"Let's get this guy in front of a crowd"

All of them, except Gyro, shouted and cheered at Launchpad words. The four new friends continued singing and laughing all together. But, even that, even being absolutely happy for finding those amazing friends that shared their dreams, Fenton was also thinking for himself:

_"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory When's it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never thought I'd live past twenty. Where I come from some get half as many. Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask, we have to make this moment last, that's plenty."_

He was really concerned that they not only need to think on the revolution, there were other things that needed to be considered, and this is how he explained that to the others:

"Scratch that, this is not a moment, it's the movement where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand, we roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land. And? If we win our independence? 'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is excitin', but Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin' I've been readin' 'n writin'. We need to handle our financial situation. Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation? I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately smashin' every expectation, every action's an act of creation! I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow, for the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow"

Gladstone, Launchpad and Donald couldn't say that Fenton wasn't right, as a new nation that they pretended to be, they needed to think in their future. For that reason, Fenton's words just made the three of them admire him more than before. The three of them were absolutely sure that Fenton would do amazing things and get his name in the story, all of them felt that he was a smart and a young man that had all his life and youth to fulfill his dreams and hopes.

The only one who seemed to not enjoying this grateful time together, was Gyro who just sat apart looking how noisy the others were. The chicken looked over his 'new' friend and while he heard his plans and ideas to get the revolution to a next level, he could only wonder if his friendship with him would be a good or a bad thing. In the short time he knew him, Fenton'd proved to be something that could be the best ally you'd have or the worst enemy you'd face in your live.

One thing was certain for Gyro, it'd be a good thing to keep an eye on Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Gyro sighed, slowly, the four young men seemed to calm.

Finally! The last thing that Gyro wanted was to have an unwanted attention on them before they could… do a movement for their land. As less as they talk, more difficult would be for their enemies to find out that they were… preparing something.

A couple hours after Fenton and him arrived at the bar, Gyro decided to leave. So standing up, he approached to the other four young men and said:

"Gentlemen, in spite of I'm enjoying this nice evening (obviously not), it's time for me to leave, I suggest to you to do the same"

The other four guys faces soon became serious, like if they couldn't believe that Gyro was thinking of leaving. They seemed to be asking why? Standing up, Launchpad was the first who talked, saying:

"Oh, come on, Gearloose! Leaving so soon? You're a totally party crasher!"

Gyro arched an eyebrow and with a mix of surprise and a little annoyance, he asked:

"Since when this is a party?"

Donald circled Fenton with his arm around his shoulders and obviously talking about him, he answered Gearloose's question saying:

"Since you dear friend came here with this amazing guy"

Gyro looked at Fenton, who was looking at him too with a big smile in his beak. Seriously, what did the others see in this guy? It was obvious that he was smarter and above all quieter than Fenton. Such an excited character like Fenton's would only get him killed. In one word, Gyro was a hundred times better than Fenton.

The chicken sighed and spoke with bored voice, saying to the others:

"I wouldn't say he's amazing, just a young, excitable and unconscious duck"

The other four present looked at each other and they started to… laugh? Oh come on! What was wrong with them. Gladstone stood up and, putting a hand on his shoulder, he said to the chicken:

"Oh Gyro you're really fun when you say those things"

"Really? I wasn't wanting that" answered Gearloose arching an eyebrow again.

Being the only one who didn't talk yet, Fenton decided to say something in that moment, and what he said was:

"Please Gyro, do not leave yet, everything will be better if you stay here"

With longing eyes, Donald said then:

"Fenton's right Gearloose, we admire your knowledge"

Gyro looked at him, but then, closing his eyes, the chicken sighed one last time and after that, he said:

"I appreciate your desire for me being here, but even being a successful man who graduate in two, a chicken still needs his rest. Also, I've other important things to do"

"More important than revolution?" asked Gladstone sitting again with the others.

Gyro looked at him and shrugged, answering:

"Maybe, who knows?"

Just after say that, the chicken didn't wait for another answer, he turned around and left the place. Gyro wouldn't say that he was against the revolution, he obviously wasn't, the matter was that those four young guys wanted to go extremely fast, a thing like this, where you're risking your own life, has to be very well planned, if you don't, you'd lose more than your life, you'd lose the chance to be free in the future, without talking about the retaliation that king Glomgold would take against the ones who dared to raise against him.

A revolution like this had to be very well planned or the consequences would be terrible. And another important thing entered here…

Money.

Without money you couldn't do anything, it was well known that any movement, revolution, a conquer or whatever, needed financing, and this wasn't easy to get. Fortunately, Gyro had some… contacts that would be useful. He knew that the Schuyler sisters, Daisy, Gandra and Webby, daughters of Duckworth Schuyler, without their father knowing that they loved to go to the downtown zone of New York just to see the guys at work.

In Gyro's opinion, if he could earn one of the Schuyler sisters' heart, he'd have solved his money issues, and he'd be a step closer to making the revolution and, more importantly, be able to win it.

Also, another thing that Gearloose knew he'd to do, was to put all his person under Scrooge McDuck's service. The chicken had confidence in this great and amazing duck who had his reputation justly earned.

So, in conclusion, in Gyro's opinion, to be successful, he'd to be careful and sure about every movement he was about to make.

_This was a long play game._

* * *

**Hey there, I'm sorry it took so long to update a new chapter, I'm so sorry, my live become really busy, and I can't barely find time to write anything. I hope you liked this chapter, as you can see, I'm basing the story on the musical but I'm filling in the spaces between the scenes.**

**I also love to imagine what are every character thinking in every moment, this helps me to figure out better how the scene works.**

**And the last point, I hope that you liked who I chose to be Mulligan, Lafayette and Laurens. And also, who I chose to be the father of the Schuyler sisters. The three sisters were in the list of the person who asked me to write this, I didn't choose the three of them.**

**Okay I think I've said everything I wanted to say, just add that in the next chapter, more characters will appear. I really hope that this next chapter will arrive sooner that this one, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that.**

**If you're re-reading this, you maybe noticed some changes, this is because Empro-8 made some corrections in the chapter, I really want to thank her for doing this.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. 3 Dreams and reality

**3 – Dreams and reality**

_While in the Scuyler sisters' house_

Gandra always had an easy life. Her father was a well-known gentleman, very loved and respected for everyone, Gandra felt really proud and blessed for having someone like Duckworth as her father. He'd always been very kind to her and her sisters, always looking out for the best for the three of them, showing the them how much he loved them.

Gandra sighed, her thoughts went to her older sister, Daisy. Daisy was a very responsible person, always taking care of her and her little sister Webby. Daisy was, from the three sisters, the one who had the most similarities with their father, but it didn't mean that Daisy was like their father. No, she was kind of rebel, like Gandra herself.

Daisy and Gandra shared an idea that both were sure that their father was against, the idea that they could have 'close' relationships with workers. Both thought that they could even get marry with them. Maybe it could be considered a stupid idea, in fact, a lot of rich people thought that this was a stupid idea, but Gandra didn't care about that, she dreamed of true love, and she was open to accept it wherever it came from, including the poorest zone in the world.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted Gandra of her thoughts.

"Come in" said the middle sister loud enough to be heard.

The door was opened slowly and Webby appeared on the other side. Webby was the youngest of the three sisters. Gandra loved her, she was so pure and innocent, she seemed to always make the other happy, specially their father. Sometimes it seemed that Webby's worst fear was to disappoint him. Very noble, but the youngest sister would someday learn that they can't always please their father, she'll have to learn to accept it.

Webby once approached Gandra with a big smile on her beak and said:

"Hey Sissy"

Gandra smoked back, Webby always called her Sissy, and both youngest sisters called Daisy Sis. It was their tradition. Looking at Webby kindly, the middle sister said:

"Hi Webby, what do you want?"

The youngest girl looked surprised at first but soon she reacted and answered to her sister question saying:

"Oh right, I almost forgot it, Daisy wants to see you"

Gandra's eyes widened in surprise and then she asked:

"Really?"

"Yes, she told me to say it to you," answered Webby.

The middle sister nodded and then she said to the youngest Schuyler:

"Fine, thanks Webby, tell Daisy I'll go in a moment."

"Yeah, of course," said Webby joyfully and also nodding.

The youngest girl turned to get out of the bedroom but suddenly stopped and turning to Gandra again, she asked:

"I was wondering… can I know what are you two going to talk about?"

Gandra opened her eyes in surprise and then she answered:

"How am I supposed to know that? it's Daisy who wants to talk, I've no idea what she wants to say to me"

Webby blinked a several times and finally she admitted:

"Right… well, I'll go to advertise Daisy"

"Thanks, Webby" answered Gandra with a big smile.

Webby also smiled and then she said:

"You're welcome Sissy"

After saying that, the youngest sister left the bedroom. Gandra sighed, Webby was a completely wonderful girl. The middle sister got up. She was intrigued, what wanted Daisy say to her? Well, she was about to discover it.

* * *

Gandra walked to her elder sister bedroom and once there, took a deep breath and then she knocked the door. She didn't have to wait a long time before she heard from the other side:

_"Enter."_

Gandra opened the door and came in. She saw her older sister sitting on a chair next to the hearth reading a book.

'Common Sense' by Thomas Paine.

Daisy looked up and she smiled when she saw her sister there. The oldest sister closed her book and stood up. Then, approaching her sister, she said:

"Oh Gandra, thanks for coming, I've been waiting for you."

Gandra nodded to her sister and said:

"You wanted to talk with me Sis, what do you want?"

Daisy had a giant smile in her face, what made Gandra believe that her older sister had one of her crazy ideas… again.

"I've got an awesome idea, and I wanted to ask to you if you'll go ahead with me on this idea"

Gandra smiled too and then she answered:

"Tell me first, I'll decide later."

Daisy could do nothing but laugh a little before saying:

"Okay, it seems fear enough, listen then."

"I'm listening," was all what the middle sister said.

The older one's smile grew bigger than before as she explained:

"I've got the idea to go to _that_ part of the city that father told us to not go, what do you think?"

Gandra opened her eyes, completely surprised. This idea was… everything but expected. How could Daisy came up with something like this?

Knowing that her sister was waiting for an answer, Gandra shook her head and said to her sister:

"Exciting! But… could we take Webby with us?"

Daisy's smile left her beak and with a little annoyed voice, she replied:

"Webby? Come on Gandra, you know how she is, she's always trying to not disappoint Father. If we allow her to come with us, I'm sure that she'll make father discover us"

Gandra sighed, she knew that Daisy would react like that, but in Gandra's opinion, if Daisy and herself could enjoy being in _that_ part of the city, Webby also could. And this is exactly what she explained to her sister:

"Don't be like that Sis, Webby deserves to have as great of a time as we do, you can't keep her away of this forever"

Daisy seemed to doubt a little, and because of that, Gandra used this to continue saying:

"And on the other side, it might will make her grow up and don't be as dependent as she is of our Father, don't you think I'm right?"

The middle sister smiled when she heard her sister sigh, it made her believe that she won, a thought confirmed when the eldest sister finally said:

"Okay, we can try, but don't come to me if everything turns into a disaster."

"Understood" said Gandra nodding, he was happy knowing that Webby would join them.

Suddenly, someone knocked to the door, and the voice from the other side said:

_"Miss Daisy?"_

It was Matilda their personal maid, she slowly opened the door, and once she was sure she could enter, she did it.

Daisy stood up and asked:

"Yes Matilda? What do you want?"

The maid looked at her miss and explained:

"There's a gentleman downstairs who want to see you"

Daisy sighed and with a disinterested voice asked:

"Let me guess someone called Gyro Gearloose?"

"Yes, Miss" was the maid's answer.

Daisy sighed again closing her eyes, and Gandra knew what was going to happen next. Daisy opened her eyes and then she said:

"Matilda please, tell him that I'm very busy right now and I can't receive him."

Matilda made a little reverence and then she answered:

"As you wish miss."

Matilda left the room, and once the two sisters were alone again, Gandra turned to her older sister and asked:

"Why don't you want to see him, Sis?"

Daisy looked at her with narrowed eyes and grumbled:

"Because I'm not interested in him Gandra. He disgusts me, even if he seems really interested in me, it truly seems he want to marry me, but I don't want to, I'm looking for…"

"True love?" guessed Gandra from the unfinished sentence of her sister. Daisy could do nothing but smile and exclaim:

"Exactly!"

Gandra smiled and then she admitted:

"It's the same for me, I dream with true love, and I know that someday I'll find him"

The older sister laughed a little and then she asked to the middle sister:

"How will you know that is him?"

Gandra opened her eyes in surprise, how could she answer to this question? Actually… she never thought very deep in that. But that was true, how will she know that she was in front of her true love? After a few moments thinking on it, the middle sister finally answered:

"Oh, about that, I know it'll be him because I'll feel like I'm floating. Music will start to sound around me and I'll be sure that is him when he'll make me laugh"

After finish explaining that, Gandra saw her eldest sister trying to contain her lgiggles, something that proved to be more difficult than she thought, because Daisy finally couldn't stand it anymore started to laugh, noisily. Once she finally was able to calm herself, she looked at her younger sister and with joyful voice, she said:

"Oh Sissy, you're a total dreamer. Things like that doesn't happen in real live"

Gandra knew that Daisy didn't say that to make her angry, that's why she shook her head still with a smile in her beak and then she said:

"Oh Sis, you're no fun."

Daisy smiled more than before and replied to Gandra's sentence by saying:

"Older sister's job I guess, we've to make sure our sisters confront real live between dream and reality"

Gandra waved her hand with disinterest.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, let's find Webby and prepare our travel to New York worker zone. Adventure is waiting for us"

"Totally agree Sissy, let's go" answered Daisy.

After that, the two older sisters went to find Webby, to explain to their baby sister Daisy's idea.

* * *

New York was awesome! And the zone they were visiting was the most exciting part that they were visiting. Gandra could say now that she was having the greatest adventure she had in her live, and with a look to her older sister, she knew she was feeling the same thing. Webby on the other hand looked a little scared. She could be enjoying it, but it was clear the she was also afraid that something could happen to them, something that would make their Father know what did the three sisters were doing.

Gandra smiled, Webby was absolutely pure and innocent. While the three sisters were walking among the streets, Gandra suddenly saw something in the distance, a group of people were standing around a parrot, a parrot that was pronouncing a speech supporting King Glomgold.

_King Glomgold…_

Gandra didn't like king Glomgold, and she knew that her Father didn't like him either, even if he pretended to be on his side. Gandra wasn't stupid, she knew that a rebellion was brewing among the settlers of the new world. Their father was involved secretly in this rebellion, but because of his position, he couldn't let anyone know that.

Looking at the people reunited around the parrot, someone in particular called Gandra's attention, someone standing in the middle of a group of people who clearly disliked all that they were hearing. She could also see Gyro Gearloose in this group, it'd be better for Daisy if the chicken didn't notice the Schuyler sisters' presence. The middle sister looked at the one who caught her interest, a duck, the most… handsome and elegant duck that she'd ever seen, not bad, for a normal and worker duck. This duck looked like he was about to jump and shut the parrot up at any moment.

She felt… something new looking at this duck, something, a feeling that made her think that she was… floating? Oh wow, was that music? What was going on? All because she saw this duck? Who was he? Approaching a random person, Gandra asked to him:

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me who is that duck over there?"

The person who Gandra asked, a roaster tall and muscular turned to see who Gandra was pointing at and then asked:

"You mean the one with brown plumage?"

"Exactly, sir, do you know him?" said Gandra again with excited voice. The roaster looked to that duck again and scratching his head, answering:

"No, no… I don't know him personally, I just know that his name is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera"

"Fenton…" repeated Gandra for herself, then she looked at the roaster one last time and said:

"Okay, thank you sir."

"You're welcome young lady," answered the roaster with a kind smile.

Gandra walked away. In the distance, she saw Daisy talking with Gyro.

_Poor Daisy, facing him again. _

But Gandra had to admit that Mr. Gearloose was very persistant. The middle sister started to think again in that duck, Fenton, she got absolutely distracted with Fenton, well, or at least she was distracted until Webby's voice arrived to her ears. Turning to face her little sister, she saw her approaching while saying:

"Gandra? Gandra, what are you doing? Come on, we've to return home, hurry up!"

Gandra realized that it was actually a little late. If they didn't hurry up, their father would be mad with the three of them. Looking at the youngest sister, Gandra answered to her:

"Okay, okay I'm coming"

The three sisters were soon reunited and then the three of them started their way back to home. Gandra didn't dare to talk with Daisy, just seeing her face, it was clear that she wasn't happy with her encounter with Gyro Gearloose.

_Poor, poor Daisy_, why someone like him be after her sister?

On the other side, while they were walking through New York streets, Gandra couldn't stop thinking about the duck she saw. Nobody made her feel the same that she felt when she saw him.

_Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera… I hope that our paths will cross again_

* * *

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since the last chapter, and I'm sorry for that, it's hard to find time to write, like really hard, but I finally managed to get this one. At first I thought that I'd ****delay the Schuyler sisters' appearance, but then an idea came to my mind so, here you have the three sisters, I hope you liked how I made them.**

**I want to give a special thank you to Empro-8, who very kindly corrected my mistakes, giving to all of you a better chapter to read. She also corrected the two previous chapters, so if you re-read them, you'll notice that they've been changed a little.**

**I hope that you liked this chapter (I put a reference from a Mickey Mouse's movie, can you figure out what movie?)**

**Welp after say that, I hope that I'll have the next chapter sooner than this one.**


End file.
